Candor or Dauntless
by BonnieSilver888
Summary: I've read so many of these I decided to do one of my own! Review and tell me what you think! Rated T because it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've read so many of those that I decided to try my own!**

~Tris POV~

So at breakfast Christina tries to sneak up on me. Tobias nudges me before she shrieks "Dauntless!"  
"Really, Four!" she storms. Tobias shrugs.  
"Tris, I came to tell you that we're playing Candor or Dauntless in Zeke's apartment at two o clock." She says and stomps off to Uriah and Will's part of the table.  
"What's Candor or Dauntless?" I ask Tobias.  
He looks at me funny. "Someone asks you Candor or Dauntless. If you choose Candor then they ask you a question you have to answer honestly. If you choose Dauntless they dare you to do something."  
"What if I don't want to choose?" I say, remembering the aptitude test.  
"Then you remove an article of clothing." He says smirking.  
Uriah passes us. "You two coming?"  
Tobias and I nod at the same time. "Good, because he's moved it up to noon." He's off before either of us can protest.  
I looked at him. "We have three hours?"  
He shrugged. "I sneaked some Dauntless cake in my dorm..."  
We're off before you could say hooray.

**Sorry it's short! It'll be longer next chapter. Meanwhile...review or pm me for ideas for Candors and Dauntless's! Thx for reading!**


	2. Candor or Dauntless

~Tris POV~  
We're fifteen minutes late, not that much of a loss.  
So I knock on the door of Zeke's apartment and Uriah opens the door to a wrestling match between Zeke a fold-up chair. "Don't ask." he says. Tobias and I enter and sit next to Christina.

"Christina your turn." says a sweaty Zeke.

Christina scans the room. "Okay... okay Four." she decides. "Candor or Dauntless?"

Tobias doesn't hesitate. "Dauntless."

Christina thinks for a moment. "Four: I dare you rate everyone in this room, 1 to 10."

Tobias scans the room. "Tris 10, Chris 9, Mar and Lynn tie for 7, Zeke 5, Uriah 8..."

Zeke scowls at Uriah.

"...Who else is in here?" Tobias asks.

Will looks up, pretending to be deeply offended. "Hi, Four."

"Will 9." Tobias finishes.

Zeke scowls at everyone.

"Your turn Marlene." Zeke says, not scowling anymore.

Mar looks at Will. "Candor or Dauntless?"

Will glances at Uriah. "Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts.

I look at Tobias who answers my unsaid question. "It's old Dauntless slang which Uriah is failing to bring back."

"What's your darkest secret?" Mar asks.

The jacket is off in the blink of an eye. "Never have or will I ever tell my darkest secret. Your turn, Lynn." Will says.

"Candor or Dauntless... Tris!"

I start. "Um... Dauntless."

Lynn smiles. "Go into the hallway and propose to the first person you see."

I shrug. Not so harsh, coming from Lynn.

Eventually, Will and Four come with me, along with Chris. The first person who walks by is Tori.

I knelt. "Tori, I love you and your raven tattoo. Will you marry me?"

I offered her a bag of sunflower seeds.

Tori looked at me like she saw this every day. "I hope you give a hard Candor, Tris." She takes the sunflower seeds and leaves. We come back in while Chris shows everyone the video on her phone.

"My turn!" Zeke says evilly. "Chris, Candor or Dauntless?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Lol took me long enough.**

~Tris POV~

Chris doesn't hesitate. "Candor!" She declares.

Mar clapped her hand over Uriah's mouth.

"How far have you and Will gotten?" Zeke asked with a grin.

Christina took off her sweatshirt revealing a lacy top. "Mar, Candor or..."

"Dauntless." She says with a most un-Mar-like smile.

"I dare you to propose to the guy you hate most in this room."

Mar glanced from Tobias to Zeke and took off her skirt, showing off her short shorts. Uriah's jaw dropped, and she leaned over and closed his mouth. "Four?"

"Dauntless." He said.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris."

Uriah whistled. Zeke shoved him.

Shauna ran in and sat next to Zeke. "Sorry I'm late." She gasped.

"Four and Tris are about to play seven minutes in Heaven." Zeke told her. She laughed as Will opened the closet door.

**A/N If you decide to skip this next part, start reading again when you see this font again. I had this planned from the beginning; this is definitely Teen.**

We stepped into the closet, and Will locked the door behind us.

It was a spacious closet, with the coats in one corner and the shoes in another, leaving lots of room in the middle.

Tobias stared at me as I slowly took off my top and jeans revealing my underwear and my lacy blue top.

Suddenly he pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed him back.

When we finally pulled apart, Tobias checked his watch. "Five minutes left." He said.

He took off his top.

I stared in awe at his abs. "You've been working out." I said appraisingly.

He pretended to be a sumo wrestler that had just thrown off a bull. Then he straightened up. ""Four minutes."

Then he did something I did not see coming.

He picked me up and tossed me onto the pile of coats. He then laid next to me and kissed me from my mouth to my neck to my raven tattoos.

I nibbled his ear.

He started and checked his watch. "30 seconds." He said regretfully. We redressed and went over our plan

I banged on the door. "Help! Help, Four is..." I trailed off and smirked at Four.

**You may begin to read again.**

Will banged open the door to see us smirking at him. He turned bright red. "Um... Come on out." He murmured.

Uriah looked at us pleadingly. "Zeke dared me to stay still until you guys did a do." He yelled. "Get me out, since I know that you'd never do it."

Tobias looked slightly amused, but I know I looked concerned. I dragged Tobias back into the closet.

"I dare you to take off your shirt." I whispered.

He did, and then we went back in. Zeke released Uriah from the chair and he raced to the bathroom.

Four grinned at mr and we grinned, knowing that we never did the do... but we might someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm a day late!**

~Tris POV~

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks after he gets back... and once we finish laughing.

"Dauntless." She shouts.

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game... unless you have to go to the bathroom." Uriah adds, probably remembering his own bathroom trial.

Another bout of laughter. Shauna sits on Zeke's lap and they kiss.

"Candor or Dauntless, Mar?" Shauna blushes a bit.

"Candor."

"PANSY..." Mar slapped Uriah's arm.

"How much do you love Uriah?" Shauna asked.

"More than his small brain can take." Mar smirk.

"Hey!" Uriah protests.

"Candor or Dauntless?" Will asked me.

"Dauntless." I said.

"Sit in Tobias's lap for the rest of the game."

I rolled my eyes. I was already sitting on his lap.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He said, playing with Shauna's hair.

"I dare you to let Shauna tickle you." I said triumphantly.

Without waiting for a yay or nay, Shauna turned around and tickled him. Zeke howled.

"I'll... get... you Tris..." He said between howls of laughter.

I just smiled sweetly at him. "Chris?"

She grins. "Dauntless."

"Sit on Will's lap."

She smiles and does so.

Uriah starts singing a dumb song and acts it out. Mar kicked his thigh.

Suddenly Zeke spoke up. "Hey, what's Uriah ever done to you?"

We stared at him in surprise, Uriah's mouth hanging open. Mar reached over and closed it.

Then Uriah started laughing and fell on Will, who held him bridal style. Then we all started laughing.

Suddenly there were footsteps outside the door. Zeke jumped up and looked out the window. "Eric!" He yelped.

Will looked in horror at Uriah. "It's after curfew! NO VISITORS ALLOWED IN OTHER DORMS AFTER CURFEW UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION!" He rattled off the rule.

We hid. Zeke and Uriah ran, turned off the lights, jumped in their beds, and started snoring. The rest of us hid in closets, under beds, in bathtubs... Will hid in the attic.

The door squeaked open. "Why do I hear so much noise in here!" He bellowed.

Uriah snorted. Eric stomped into his room and threw off the covers. Fortunately he didn't pull them off so much as to see Mar, hiding at Uriah's feet.

Uriah started awake... then I realized he actually was asleep, not a good actor.

"Eric!" He yelped. "Pie... pasta... it's in the fridge."

Eric looked like he was about to crack up. (Me and Tobias were watching through the crack in the empty truck in Zeke's room). He walked out of the room, but we could hear him laughing all the way down the hall. Then his dorm door slammed, and we were alone again.

Once we had shaken awake Zeke and Uriah (Zeke claimed that he was only pretending, and Uriah backed him up, saying "These boys are born actors!" and they struck a pose), and once the girls were in the laps of their boyfriends, we went on with the game.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tobias." Zeke grinned evilly. I squirmed, almost certain of the dare to come.

"Dauntless, Zekey." Tobias said in a high Shauna voice. We cracked up laughing. Even Shauna laughed eventually, after much protesting that she did _not_ sound like that.

"Tickle Tris." Zeke demanded.

Tobias is a good tickler.

Just a warning.

_Never_ let him tickle you.

_Anyways_, after _that_ terrible ordeal, I glared at Shauna. "Candor." she squeaked.

I motioned her over to me and whispered in her ear. She went bright red but nodded and scooted back over Zeke.

She sat in his lap, facing him. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him. Zeke moaned. "Not here Shauna. We have to get home first."

She went on. Oh, she was good. I was glad_ I_ wasn't Zeke.

He went bright red and ran for the bathroom, pursued by laughter.

Shauna smiled. "Uriah."

"Dauntless."

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Mar... out here, with all of us watching."

They both went bright red. Uriah took off his shirt. Mar stared at him and he grinned. Then he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"PANSYCAKE!" "PANSYCAKE!" everyone yelled - softly, so Eric didn't come after us again.. For the first time, Uriah had refused a dare.

"Mar! Candor or Dauntless, beautiful?" He asked.

She leaned against him. "Candor."

"Give Eric a makeover at three in the morning, while he's asleep. I have sleeping pills you can slip in his midnight drink." Uriah said grinning evilly.

"How do you know Eric does a midnight drink?" Will demanded.

"He drinks a glass of apple juice every night at midnight before going to sleep." Uriah said, not actually answering the question.

Suddenly, Peter came out of the kitchen and grabbed me.

He banged my head against the wall - on accident or on purpose, I don't know - and slammed the kitchen door behind us.

He pulled the fridge in front of the door so they couldn't open it, and turned to me grinning like an evil madman.

Then all went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know. **

_Tobias POV_

For a few seconds, everyone just sat in silence.

Then I got up and started banging on the door, since it was blocked with something. Suddenly someone shouted "WATCH OUT" and I ducked right before Zeke's huge hammer hit the door and made a hole in the back of... the fridge? The fridge was blocking the door?

I climbed through the humongous fridge and threw open the door.

Tris was tied to the kitchen chair, gagged and everything, unconscious, and a tablecloth was covering her. Peter was in the middle of eating a dauntless cake, and he looked up horrified.

I slammed the cake in his face and pushed him to the floor. I won't give you the details, but let me just say - I beat him up. I then carried him outside the dorm door and slammed it to his moans.

I then picked up Tris and set her on Uriah's bed. After removing the tablecloth slowly, I saw with relief that she still had everything on, just a bump on her head. I assumed that Peter was drunk and had only kidnapped her for the fun of it. The b****.

I carried her back out and set her in the middle of the circle. Finally, Uriah broke the awkward silence.

"She's sitting in the mush pot." He said solemnly.

Our laughs finally woke Tris up. She looked around sleepily. "What the **** just happened!" She demanded.

"Peter kidnapped you to the kitchen." I explained through my laughs.

She stared at us. Another awkward silence.

This time it was Zeke. "My poor fridge." He fake sobbed. "My poor fridge. Now I'm going to have to make Uriah fix it."

"Don't you dare!" Uriah leaped at him, and I finally witnessed a famous Pedrad wrestle. Shauna excused herself to use the bathroom.

Uriah was the victor, which surprised us. He trapped Zeke between the wall and the fold-up chair that Zeke was wrestling when Tris came in.

Gods... Tris.

She was laughing so hard that she literally bounced. She crawled back into my lap and kissed me. I kissed back.

"The rooms are that way." Will finally coughed. I grinned and turned Tris around so she was facing the inside of the circle.

"Zekey, man, Candor or Dauntless?" She fluttered her eyebrows attractively, and I could feel myself getting jealous.

His jaw dropped a bit, and he nervously eyed Shauna's empty spot. "Um... Dauntless?"

She smiled and walked over to him attractively. "Tell everyone what you're thinking right now." She sat on his lap and wiggled a bit before settling down.

I was bright red, but I knew Tris could handle... whatever it was she was planning.

"I'm thinking that you're hot." He said plainly. "Hot and..." He whispered something in her ear. She giggled and went bright red.

The bathroom door creaked. Tris hopped out of Zeke's lap and into mine two seconds before Shauna appeared and sat back in Zeke's lap.

Tris settled against my bare chest. He breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I knew that she was where she belonged - with me.

Mar shook me out of my thoughts. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

I pondered. "I really am not sure about this, but there's a first time for everything. Candor."


End file.
